MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B
The MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B is a variant of the MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B and appears in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A version of the Tieren High Mobility Type B used by commanders, while the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B's performance is similar to that of its standard counterpart, it does have enhanced communications and data processing capabilities like the MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookDefunct Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Page As with the Tieren Commander Space Type, the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B has a squarish head with added sensor and larger shoulder shields embedded with communications and sensor functions.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book Units deployed for combat in the desert are fitted with dustproof joint covers. Armaments ;*200mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Like the standard Tieren High Mobility Type B, the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B uses a 200mm x 50 Caliber Smoothbore Gun mounted on its right forearm as its main weapon. This weapon appears longer than the High Mobility Type's 200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun, but has similar basic performance. However, it replaces the barrel-mounted 12.7 co-axial machine gun with a long, rectangular carbon blade. Due to the integration of the carbon blade, the gun can be used for long to close range combat. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Like the Tieren High Mobility Type B, the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B has a 6-barreled, shell-firing machine gun built into the left chest. Despite having small caliber and a low attack power, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. ;*Shield :Like the standard Tieren High Mobility Type B, the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B has three shields. While its leg shield is the same as its standard counterpart, the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B's shoulder shields are the same as those of the Tieren Space Commander Type's. Besides being larger, these shields have communication functions and can serve as large antennas themselves. They also contain sensors that are critical to a commander, such as composite radar that allows for a better grasp of the combat situations, etc. History A mobile suit squad consisting of several Tieren High Mobility Type Bs, Soma Peries's MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, and led by Sergei Smirnov in the Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B, participated in the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert. In truth, this was a trap set up by the HRL, Union and AEU to capture the four Gundams of the Celestial Being. The squad approached the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and GN-003 Gundam Kyrios as they tried to escape from the trap. While the Tieren Taozi attacked Gundam Kyrios, the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs pinned down the Gundam Dynames with fire support from allied units. Later, as Gundam Kyrios gained the advantage against Tieren Taozi, the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs and Sergei's Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B provided support fire to help Tieren Taozi escaped. After 15 hours of continuous attack from the three military forces, the Gundam Kyrios was finally captured. As the squad left with the captured Gundam, they were attacked by the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei that had arrived to save Gundam Kyrios. With the exception of Tieren Taozi, all the Tieren High Mobility Type Bs and Sergei's Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B were disabled by the Gundam Throne Zwei's GN Fangs. Pics Gallery Notes References External links *MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B on MAHQ.net